Abby's First Date
by Megs246
Summary: Abby has been asked to the dance by one Tim McGee. How will big brother Tony react to his little sister going out with a boy?
1. Chapter 1

After Tony's party things in the Gibbs house returned to normal. Tony did take his dad's advice and he did apologize and tell Ziva the truth. She forgave him and the two had been dating since school had started in the fall.

Abby and McGee had a few classes together this school year and Tim seemed to be a permanent fixture in the Gibbs house.

One cool October day Abby came bouncing in the door with her black pigtails bouncing. Jen was in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Jethro was in the basement sanding his boat. "Mom mom guess what" Abby was jumping up and down with excitement.

Jen turned to look at her very excited daughter. "Slow down Abbs. Why are you so excited?"

"Mom, Timmy asked me to go to the Fall Fling, the dance, I have a date to the dance." Abby began talking a mile a minute. "Oh my gosh, what and I going to wear, and then my hair and makeup, and I am going to need a new dress and shoes and…."

Jen put her hand on her daughter's shoulder to calm her. "Abbs, breath…. I am very happy for you. Don't worry we will go dress and shoe shopping and we will do your hair"

Abby was excited that her mom was going to help her and truth be told Jenny was excited to have a little mother daughter girly bonding.

Jethro upon hearing all the bouncing going on upstairs went up to see what was going on.

When Abby saw her dad she launched herself at him. "Dad I have a date to the Fall Fling!"

Gibbs felt his body tense, a date, she was only 12 and she was daddy's little girl. "With whom?"

Jenny looked at her husband "with Tim McGee. So Abby and I are going to go shopping and buy a dress and shoes and get out hair done. We are going to have a little girl time."

Gibbs looked at his wife "Um Abbs why don't you go start your homework. I need to talk to mom".

Abby was confused by the turn of events and she began to fear that her dad wasn't going to let her go to the dance. He mouth began to get away from her. She stomped her foot and began yelling at her dad. "Don't you dare tell me I can't go to the dance!"

Gibbs gust gave her the famous Gibbs Glare "Abigail Caroline Gibbs don't take that tone with me. You have until the count of 3 to get upstairs or you aren't going to like what happens. One….. Two.."

At that point Abby's brain kicked in and she started moving knowing her dad was not making an idle threat. "Ok ok"

When Abby was upstairs Jen turned her angry green eyes on her husband. "Jethro don't you dare tell that child she can't go. Your son went to his Fall Fling when he was her age. I know Abby is your baby girl but she is going to that dance or you can sleep with your boat in the basement for a week."

Gibbs who was totally outnumbered and really would rather sleep with his wife and not in the basement gave up. He threw his hands up in mock surrender" Ok she can go"

As Jen leaned in to kiss her husband he suddenly stopped her. "Hey Jen how do you feel about sending Abby to an all girls school?"

Jen swatted her husband in the arm "Very funny. Face it Jethro you are not always going to be the only guy in Abby's life. Our little girl is growing up"

"Don't remind me"

Although Gibbs didn't like the idea of his daughter going on a date, but it was a dance with tons of other kids and teachers, and they had let Tony go at her age. Gibbs walked up the stairs and knocked on Abby's door. Abby was sitting at her desk with her music blaring. She hadn't heard her dad walk in.

"Abbs, Abbs, turn the music down."

Abby clicked off her stereo.

Gibbs sat on her bed and patted the place next to him. She sat down next to her dad and began twirling her pigtails.

"Abbs I didn't mean to upset you downstairs. Of course you can go to the dance with Tim. It's just you are growing up so fast and sometimes it scares me. You are my baby girl."

Abby hugged her dad. "Aww dad. I love you and you will always be my daddy no matter how old I get. Can mom and I go shopping after dinner tonight?"

"Don't know Abbs, you need to ask mom, she looks pretty tired."

Abby walked to the top of the stairs and yelled down to her mom "Mom can…." she was cut off by her dad.

"Abbs just walk down the stairs instead of yelling"

Abby ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom can we go shopping after dinner?"

Jen knew her daughter was really excited but she had a hard day at work and was exhausted. "Oh honey not tonight. I am really tired…."

Before Jen could even finish Abby was starting to enter full preteen tantrum mode. She began huffing and stomping her foot while yelling at her mom. "Oh my god this is so NOT fair. What the hell…."

That was about as far as Abby had gotten in her tantrum. Her parents were a little stunned with the attitude. Abby stopped when she felt a sharp swat on her butt. "Oww". Abby turned her angry green eyes to her dad.

Gibbs glared at her feeling his temper start to rise at her attitude. "There are more where that swat came from. Don't you EVER talk to your mom like that again. Now I suggest that you apologize to your mom because if you keep it up you WILL wind up over my knee."

That one swat left a sting in her butt and she certainly didn't want more so Abby decided it was in the best interest of her backside to do what her dad asked. While she tried to rub the sting out of her butt while protecting it from her dad she turned to her mom "Mom, I'm sorry".

Jenny felt bad, she knew how excited Abby was about the dance and she wasn't so old that she had forgotten what it was like to be a 12 year old girl. "Abbs I was going to say, before your little tirade, that we will go on Saturday when we can spend the whole day getting a dress, shoes, manicures, and get our hair done. It will be a girls day."

Abby suddenly perked up at the idea of a whole day of shopping. She started jumping up and down. "Hey can we get a matching mother/daughter tattoo?"

Gibbs nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. He raised an eyebrow "NO WAY. Don't even think about it."

Jen gave a laugh. "Oh come on Jethro. I could get a tat in a place only you could see."

"Jen don't even think about it and Abby if you come home with a tat before you are 18 you will be one very sorry young lady. Trust me the pain from the tat will be a tickle compared to the pain I will cause your backside."

Abby threw up her hands "Ok ok I give up no tat. How you feeling about a nose ring then dad?"

Gibbs was done with this whole conversation "ABBY" he said in a warning that meant she was plucking his last nerve.

"Got it Boss, no tats or piercing. Why don't I help set the table"

"Good idea Abbs"

TBC-help I am stuck for ideas. Not sure where I am headed with the whole date. Feel free to lend me your ideas.


	2. shopping

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

Saturday arrived and it was time for Jenny and Abby to spend the whole day shopping and getting pretty.

Jen was sitting in the kitchen finishing her coffee when Gibbs came back from his morning run. He leaned over and kissed her before pouring himself his second cup of coffee for the day. "Morning Jen"

"Morning Jethro. What are your and Tony up to while Abbs and I are at the mall?"

"We are going to hit the batting cages"

Abby came bouncing already dressed ready to go to the mall. "Mom can we go now? Please"

Jen got up and got the cereal and a bowl and placed it in front of Abby. "You need to eat before we leave."

"Aww come on mom can't we grab a caf pow at the mall?"

Both her parents glared at her. Jen spoke first "Abbs you do NOT need caffeine. The agents at work already call you "Energizer Abby".

Abby stuck out her tongue at her mom and started pouring her cereal..

Gibbs gave a tug on Abby's pigtail and went to shower.

A half hour later Jen and Abby were ready to go. As they were leaving Gibbs hugged both his wife and daughter. "Remember ladies a long dress with long sleeves and a nice high collar would be perfect".

Jen turned to her husband "Sure Jethro let me call a Hollywood studio and see if they have any dresses left from shooting Little House on the Prairie. Maybe we can even get a sun bonnet to match."

Gibbs smiled at his wife "Perfect!"

Jen turned to Abby "Come on let's go, and I think because your dad is being difficult we will use his credit card." The girls left before Gibbs could retrieve his credit card from the pair or eager shoppers.

Jen and Abby hit every store at the mall and after several hours they had gotten a dark green long satin dress, silver shoes, matching purse, and necklace and earrings. Now Jenny and Abby were off to get their hair styled, and get manicures and pedicures.

Not only did Jenny enjoy some mother daughter time it also gave her and Abby a chance to talk. They talked about the upcoming dance, Tim McGee, and Abby's interest.

Abby had to admit she was enjoying spending time with her mom. She was glad that she could talk to her parents without them going ballistic about most things. A lot of Abby and Tony's friends didn't have a good relationship with their parents.

OK sorry this was short and blah, but school starts tomorrow and I need to get some sleep, not good if the teacher is tired. Next will come Tony's conversation with Tim McGee about dating his sister and the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the kind reviews and for hanging in there. Real life is kicking my butt at the moment.

While the girls were bonding Gibbs and Tony were at the batting cages having some guy time. While batting at balls Gibbs decided that he should talk with his son and see how serious Tony and Ziva were becoming.

"So son, you and Ziva seem to be spending a lot of time together. Are things getting serious?"

Tony was really beginning to fall for Ziva and it scared him. Tony had always been sort of a player flitting from one girl to the next, never really getting serious with any, but Ziva was different. When he was with Ziva it was as if no other girls existed. He had even stopped looking at other girls no matter how pretty. He only had eyes for Ziva.

"Dad I really like Ziva, she is different from all the other girls I have dated. She is special."

Gibbs had liked the girl from the moment he met her, there was something about her that made him know she was good for Tony. "Tony I am going to ask you this once and I am not going to get upset but I want you to be truthful with me. How far have you and Ziva gone in your relationship?"

Tony almost chocked. His ears turned red, oh god even though he could usually tell his parents things this was a conversation he did NOT want to have. "Daaaadddd, we haven't done it if that is what you are asking." oh god please let the ground open and swallow me up thought Tony.

Gibbs placed a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder. "Ok Tony I believe you, please know your mom and I want you to come to us when you feel the time is right. We want you to be prepared."

"Ok dad"

Gibbs tapped Tony under the chin to get him to look up at him. "I'm serious son, I want you to be safe."

Tony really wanted this conversation to end. "Ok dad I promise when Ziva and I are ready I will talk to you first."

"Ok Tony"

And Gibbs and Tony went back to hitting balls.

After a few hours at the batting cages Tony and Gibbs were ready for a break. They decided to grab lunch at the cages since Jenny discouraged junk food especially there.

While Gibbs was waiting in line for the artery clogging chili cheese dogs and cheese fries for he and Tony, Tony went to use the head. While in the head Tony saw none other then Tim McGee coming in to wash his hands.

Although Tony did like Tim he was still protective his little sister. After all Tony was a boy and knew how boys tended to think. Tony decided to have a little talk with McGee about how to treat Abbs.

McGee was at the far sink when he noticed someone standing next to him blocking him from leaving the bathroom. When he looked up he was startled to see Tony Gibbs. "Oh uh hi Tony."

Tony just glared at McGee. "Listen McGeek, you are taking my baby sister to the dance. You had better treat Abby right. No on makes my sister cry so you better not do anything stupid to make her upset. I'll beat you to a pulp if you make her cry. If you lay a finger on my sister, I'll beat you to a pulp. No touching, keep your McNerd hands to yourself. Just remember my parents work for a federal agency and they CAN make you disappear without leaving any evidence."

Tim looked like he was going to puke. Gibbs was scary enough but now Tony. If he wasn't so scared of what Tony would do he would cancel the date with Abby. No girl was worth a scary federal agent dad and a scary jock big brother.

Tony felt a little bad for scaring McGeek so bad. He really wouldn't beat the kid to a pulp. Tony was usually non violent, but he didn't need McWorry to know that. He wanted to make sure no one hurt Abby in any way.

Before Tony left the bathroom he gave one last glare at McGee. "Remember don't hurt my sister."

Tim was too nervous to say anything. He just nodded his head at Tony. Finally Tony left and McGee heaved a big sigh of relief.

Finally the night of the dance arrived. Abby had spent hours primping with help from Jenny. When Abby came down the stairs Gibbs wasn't prepared for what he saw. Gone was the little girl with pigtails who used to play with her Strawberry Shortcake dolls and GI Joe. Before him stood a young lady who looked less like the 12 year old she was and more like a teenager with her black hair pinned back and curled, high heels, and makeup. It was then that Gibbs though he may have to hide her in a Covent to keep the boys away. He saw her for the pretty young lady she was, but she would always be daddy's little girl to him.

Abby just stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her dad.

Gibbs looked at how excited she was and he knew he had to keep his fears of losing his little girl to himself and not upset Abby on her special night. He walked over and kissed her head, "You look beautiful Abbs".

Abby had a smile from ear to ear. She used to play dress up in her mommy's clothes and heels when she was little, but tonight she truly felt like a princess.

Jenny came down the stairs and looked at her husband. She half expected him to have a stroke when he laid eyes on his little Abbs. "Well Jethro, what do you think?"

Gibbs looked at his wife "She looks beautiful Jen. Let's look into that all girls school shell we?"

Jen kissed her husband on the cheek and rested her hand on his shoulder. She had to admit Abby was beautiful.

Tony came home from playing basketball with friends and did a double take when he saw his sister. "Wow Abbs, you look like Cinderella." He has to admit she was pretty and he wasn't sure he liked that. He didn't want boys looking at his baby sister like she was a girl.

Abby gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Tony".

Just then the doorbell rang. Abby ran to get the door. There stood Tim McGee with a green corsage to match Abby's dress. Tim was used to Abby with her hair in pigtails wearing clothes that usually had a skill on them somewhere. He was taken aback at just how pretty Abby looked.

"Um, hi… A.. Abby. You um look nice" he stammered.

Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him in the door. Jen took pictures until neither Abby nor Tim could see anything but flashes in their eyes. Gibbs helped pin the corsage on Abby. Abby gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and hugged her mom before she and Tim went out to the driveway where Tim's mom was waiting to drive them to the dance.

Mrs. McGee pulled into the school parking lot and left off Tim and Abby. They walked into the dance arm in arm.

Abby had been so excited. This was her first dance and she had made it up to be something special in her mind. In reality it was a 6th grade dance with a bunch of 6th grade boys and girls. The girls all hung out in the bathroom spraying hairspray in their hair while the boys sat on another side of the gym seeing who can burp the loudest. Music was playing but the boys were all to shy to ask the girls to dance and the girls were certainly not going to ask the boys first. So here they all were. Tim had been pulled to "the boy" side while Abby had been dragged off to the bathroom with her friends.

This was not going the way it had in Abby's dreams. Abby was feeling very disappointed in her first date experience. She decided she had enough of hanging out in the bathroom. She stalked out of the bathroom and walked across the gym to McGee. She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Come on McGee let's dance". So Abby and McGee began dancing and before the song was over several other couples had joined them in the dance floor.

Things were turning around. People were dancing. Abby was feeling proud of herself for having the courage to turn this dance around. Before she knew it this was like her dreams. She was dressed like a princess and dancing with a boy she liked.

Everything was going great until the dance was almost over. Julia, one of Abby friends suggested that a group of them have an after party at the local cemetery behind the school. "Come on I have some smokes I swiped from my older sister and Jed swiped some booze from his old man and we should go have our own after party.

Abby wasn't all that interested in smoking or drinking but the idea of hanging out in a cemetery at night intrigued her. "Come on McGee let's go"

TBC…

I already know where this is headed. Just need the time to get it written. I will try to do it soon. Thanks for hanging in there with me.


	4. Chapter 4

McGee it will be cool to go to a cemetery at night. Come on we have to go" begged Abby.

Although McGee liked Abby and didn't want to upset her the thought of Gibbs and Tony scared him more then Abby being upset. "No Abby".

Abby stomped her foot and clenched her fists in frustration. She raised her eyebrows, a look she acquired from Gibbs. "No! What do you mean No McGee.?"

Tim looked defeated "I am sorry Abbs. Look it is bad enough that your dad scares the heck out of me, but now your brother too. I am more scared of Gibbs and Tony then I am of you."

Abby was confused, sure her dad scared plenty of people. He could scare grown men, but Tony. Tony is always a big goofball. He never scared anyone.

"McGee what are you talking about, okay my dad I get, lots of people are scared of him, but Tony? Come on. Why on earth would you be scared of Tony?"

McGee started to get nervous and just wanted to end this conversation. "Um.. I. its ..nothing..forget it."

Abby was stubborn like her mother was not going to forget it. She grabbed Tim's arm and got in his face. She squinted her green eyes at him. "No I want to know what you are talking about. Did something happen with Tony? Did he say something to you?"

"Just forget it Abby, please."

Abby being Abby was determined to get the truth out of Tim. She was not going to just forget it. "McGee you had better tell me what Tony did right now or you'll be sorry." Not that she really had a plan to make him sorry but she figured the threat alone would work.

McGee's ears started to turn red with embarrassment but he told Abby about running into Tony at the batting cages and what Tony had said about Abby.

By the time Tim was done telling Abby what had happened she was beyond furious. She was not a baby anymore. It was bad enough that Gibbs still treated her like a baby but Tony. That was unforgivable. Abby was more determined then ever to go to the cemetery to prove that she wasn't a baby anymore.

Abby turned to McGee with fire in her green eyes. "Oh that tares it. I AM GOING TO THE CEMETARY with or without you McGee."

As much as he knew this was not going to end well, he decided that he couldn't let Abby go alone. "All right fine, but what if your dad finds out?"

"You let me worry about Gibbs and besides McWorry (she had picked up on Tony's Mcnicknames) my dad is not going to find out. Why does every kid think their parents are not going to find out when they are up to no good?

Abby came up with a plan which she thought was foolproof. "Ok we are going to leave the dance and go home. If I am late getting home my parents will kill me so we are going to go home, pretend to go to sleep, then sneak out and walk to the cemetery."

McGee had his mom pick them up from the dance and drop Abby off at home. Abby was annoyed when she walked into the house to find her parents waiting up for her. "Why does everyone think I am a baby. You didn't need to wait up for me, geeze".

Jen and Gibbs were taken aback at Abby's outburst. Gibbs was first to answer his little girl who seemed to have a nasty attitude lately. "You are our child and we worry and care about you. Your mom and I want to make sure you are home safe." Abby looked about ready to go into a full tantrum so Jen decided to see if she could head it off before both her daughter and husband lost their tempers with each other. Jen looked at her daughter. "Abbs come on I am dying to hear all about your first dance"

Abby began to calm a little and filled her mom and dad in on all the details. Gibbs couldn't control his laughter when Abby got to the part about the boys seeing who could burp the loudest. "Wow things haven't changed much. That pretty much summed up my first dance experience, only there was no one brave enough to begin to dance so we all spent 4 hours looking at each other."

Abby and Jen both burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of Gibbs at a dance standing around burping with the boys.

Abby began to yawn "Well I am really tired so I am going to go to bed."

Jen and Jethro kissed her goodnight. As Abby headed up the stairs Jen called after her "Hang that dress up in your closet, NOT on a pile on the floor."

"Ok mom"

Abby went upstairs and changed. She laid in bed until she heard her parents come up, check in on her one last time, and head off to their own room. She waited for a few more minutes to make sure they were asleep. Then Miss Abigail Caroline Gibbs quietly snuck out of her room and down the stairs and out the front door. She texted McGee to tell him to meet her out front of his house in 5 minutes.

McGee knew this was a bad idea and he should not go along but he really liked Abby and he decided he would go so he could keep Abby safe.

Abby met Tim in front of his house. McGee tried one last time to talk her out of going to the cemetery but Abby was not hearing it. She was determined. So the two walked to the cemetery and met their friends who were already drinking, smoking, and partying.

Julia called to Abby and Tim when she spotted them. "Hey you guys come over here." Julia had a can of beer in her hand. She offered it to Abby. Abby took it although she had no intention of drinking it after she took a sip. She found it gross and couldn't understand how anyone liked the taste.

Tim looked at Abby like she had lost her mind when he saw her take the beer. Abby kissed Tim on the cheek and whispered in his ear "relax McGee I am not going to actually drink it". She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to look at gravestones.

Abby was excited to walk around and read the names on the grave stones. There were some really cool names such as Prudence, Orinda, Bethsaida. Tim was following Abby around growing more nervous by the second. Although he relaxed a little when she put the beer can down without drinking it.

Meanwhile at the Gibbs house Gibbs woke up in the middle of the night. He had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He checked his cell to make sure he had not gotten any messages from work, there were none. He listened to Jen fast asleep and knew she was fine. He decided to get up and check the house and kids. He went into Tony's room. Tony had one leg sticking out from under the covers and was snoring loudly. Next he went to Abby's room. At first glance everything looked fine. The bed was lumpy due to the clothes Abby stuffed in there. Gibbs got closer and began to panic when he couldn't hear Abby breathing. He quickly turned on the light and whipped back the covers. His blood ran cold when he saw that instead of a sleeping Abby there was nothing but a pile of clothes in her bed. It was 2:30 am. Where the hell was his 12 year old daughter?

Gibbs gave a quick search of the house before he woke up Jen. While Gibbs was phoning Franks to help look for Abby, Jen was calling the McGee's to see if Tim knew where Abby might have gone. Jen wasn't sure if she was relieved or livid when Mr. McGee said Tim was also missing. Jen was happy that she wasn't kidnapped and she probably wasn't alone. But at the same time Jen was so angry she knew when they got her hands on Miss Abby she was going to be one sorry little girl.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was sound asleep enjoying a dream about Ziva when he felt someone shaking him and calling him name. He looked up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. One look at his moms face and he knew something was wrong. "Mom, what's the matter?"

"Tony your sister is gone, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Tony who was still trying to wake up was confused. "What do you mean gone?"

Jen was really worried and angry and starting to lose patience. "Tony your sister snuck out and Tim is also missing. Is there a hang out the kids go to?"

Tony was starting to get angry himself. How dare Tim McGee convince Abby to sneak out. When he got his hands on McGee he really was going to pound that kid. Tony really didn't want to get his sister in trouble so he tried to evade the question. Of course having federal agents as parents who were trained at interrogation it wasn't working too well. The more Tony stalled the angrier Jenny got. Finally she had enough and snapped. She grabbed her oldest son by his arm and pulled him off the bed. Once he was standing she landed 3 hard swats to his backside.

"Anthony Dominic you better answer me now." yelled Jen still not releasing her grip on her oldest child.

Although the swats from his mom had stung they hadn't really hurt. He was more embarrassed that his mom had just swatted him like a naughty 5 year old. Tony also knew that if he pissed his mom off enough she would call for his dad and he did NOT want his dad to get involved. Tony looked at his moms angry face and felt sorry for Abby when mom got her hands on her. "Well we used to hang out at the cemetery by the school. I really don't know if they still hang out there though"

Jenny felt a little bad about taking her anger out on Tony. He was only trying to protect his sister and he wasn't the one she was angry with. She gave Tony a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and I'm sorry."

Tony hugged his mom, he knew she was worried about Abby, hell he was worried about Abby too. "It's okay mom, I know you are worried about Abbs". He couldn't help but tease his mom a little. "Besides mom your swats didn't even hurt".

Jenny playfully slapped him on the leg. "Watch it mister or I will swat your backside again."

Jen left the room and called for Jethro. He came running up the stairs.

"Anthony thinks she may have gone to the cemetery by the school, it was a hang out once."

"Ok I'll have Franks meet me there and we will check it out. While we are gone why don't you and Tony call her friends and see if she is with any of them."

As Gibbs grabbed his coat Jen stopped him before he could go out the door. She had tears in her eyes. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her. "We'll find her Jen. I promise."

Jen nodded her head. "Jethro when you do find her try not to kill her until you get her home."

Gibbs winked at Jen "I'll do my best Jen. I am sure she is fine, at least until I get my hands on her."

Jen and Tony called friend after friend. Most of her friends parents were pissed to discover their own children were missing also. It was a safe bet that thanks to the Gibbs, several children were going to be very sorry once their parents got a hold of them.

Meanwhile Abby was blissfully unaware of just how much trouble she was in. She continued to explore the cemetery with McGee close behind her. She was having fun and it never occurred to her that she was going to get caught. Poor Abby!

Gibbs and Frank pulled up to the cemetery within seconds of each other. They could see a bunch of teenagers hanging out. Gibbs could feel his blood boiling. They decided to give the kids a good scare. They both snuck up on the crowd with badges out and flashlights drawn. "Federal Agents Freeze" they yelled.

The crowd of teenagers froze most of them too scared to speak. "Abigail Gibbs is she here?" yelled Gibbs.

Gibbs and Frank began to search faces for Abby and Tim. Gibbs was beginning to panic when he realized she was not in the crowd of kids.

Gibbs spotted Julia's face in the crowd and he knew she was friends with Abby. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin so she had to look into those angry blue eyes. The poor girl looked terrified. "Where is Abby?"

Julia had always found Gibbs intimidating but to actually be on the receiving end of his anger she was terrified. "Um Abby is here somewhere. I think she and Tim went to look at gravestones."

Gibbs found his blood boiling yet again. Abby went off alone at night with a boy. Not only was he going to kill her he was going to kill McGee if he so much as breathed on his daughter.

While Franks was making the kids call their parents to come pick them up Gibbs began searching for Abby.

Abby and McGee were on the far side of the cemetery when she realized she heard someone calling her name. She froze when she realized that voice belonged to one pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Ok crap that is my dad. Oh this is bad. He is going to kill me. Oh Timmy what are we going to do?"

Although Tim wanted nothing more then to run far away from Abby's angry dad he knew running away would only make everything worse. So he worked up the nerve to grab Abby's hand and began pulling her in the direction of her dads voice.

"Timmy what are you doing? Do you understand how much trouble I am in. Why would you throw me to the wolves or in this case a very angry papa wolf?"

Tim continued dragging her toward Gibbs "Abby we are in enough trouble running is only going to make it worse. We need to just face the music."

When they were close enough to be heard Tim yelled out. "M…Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs immediately started running toward the voice. He flashed his flashlight and was relieved to see Tim dragging Abby toward him.

Gibbs ran to Abby and checked her over to make sure she was fine.

Abby looked at her dad, she had never seen him look so angry. "Dad.."

Gibbs cut her off. "Abigail you and Tim go find Mike Franks and tell him to take you home. I am so angry that I don't trust myself right now."

Abby started crying. As she walked past her dad he grabbed her arm and landed 5 of the hardest swats he had ever given her before. Before he let go of her he spun her around to face him. "That young lady is nothing compared to what you can expect when we get home." and with that he pointed in the direction of Mike Franks. "Go"

Abby was crying. Her parents were pissed, they boy she liked had just watched her dad spank her like a child, all of her friends were in trouble. This was not good.

Abby was crying too hard to say anything when they reached Franks. Franks just glared at the pair. Tim spoke first . "Um.. Mr. Gibbs said we were to ride home with you".

Franks just glared at Abby. "Wow, Probie must be mad if he needs time to cool off. Get in the car you two." As they went to get in the car Franks grabbed Abby's arm and swatted her twice hard. "Don't you ever pull anything like this again, understand?"

Abby tried to rub her butt while she shook her head. This night was going from bad to worse.

Franks pulled up in front of the McGee's. McGee gave Abby's hand a squeeze "Good luck Abbs. Call me when you can"

Abby was surprised Tim wasn't mad at her. "Your not mad at me for getting you into this mess?"

Tim looked at her tear streaked face "Abbs I could never get mad at you. I went willingly".

Abby at least felt better that she wasn't losing her friend over this mess.

Franks walked Timmy to the door and deposited him with 2 very angry parents. He went back to the car and drove to the Gibbs house. When he parked the car Abby sat in the back seat refusing to move. Franks came around to her door and opened it. "Out"

Abby just sat refusing to move. She shook her head "No way. I am safer here".

Franks had enough. This girl was stubborn. He pulled her out of the car and landed an almighty smack to her backside which sent her running for the house in order to avoid more smacks.

Jen who had been sitting in the study with Tony came out to see her daughter When she heard the door open. Abby tried to run past her mother and upstairs. Jen glared at her daughter "Abigail Caroline Gibbs get over here".

Abby was feeling defeated and outnumbered. She saw Mike Franks walk in the door and knew if she gave her mom a hard time she risked more swats from a pissed off Franks. She decided to take her chances with her mom.

Abby slowly walked over to her mom and was surprised when Jen gave her a big hug. "Oh my god you had us so worried. I am so glad you are okay".

Abby started crying from guilt of having worried everyone. "I'm sorry mom".

Jen's relief turned to anger. She grabbed Abby's chin and made her look at her "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again do you understand?"

Abby nodded her head "I promise mom"

"Go to your room and wait for your dad and I to come talk with you".

Abby slowly made the stairs to her room and wondered just how much talking they were really going to do. She had the sinking feeling that most of the talking with be her dads hand with her backside.

TBC-I will try to update soon but weekends are the best time for me to write. The week is too busy. Thanks for hanging in there and for all the kind reviews. They inspire me to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

When Abby reached her room she flopped down on her bed and cried. This was bad, really bad. Her dad was going to kill her. Abby was crying so hard she didn't even hear the knock on the door.

When Tony didn't get an answer he slowly opened the door. The sight of his baby sister laying on her bed crying her eyes out made his heart break. Tony went over and sat down beside her. He started rubbing her back. "Abbs, shhh Abby, it is going to be okay."

Abby turned her head to look at her big brother. "Tony it is not okay. Mom is pissed. Dad is so mad he made Franks drive me home. Even Franks swatted me. Everyone is mad at me and I am so dead when dad gets home." and she burst into tears again and buried her head in her pillow.

Tony continued to rub her back. "Abbs trust me I have screwed up way more then you. And yeah mom and dad get mad, and yeah we get punished, I can assure you I am still alive. Let's face it, you are dads favorite so if he hasn't killed me yet, you are safe." Tony said with a wink. He was trying to lighten the mood.

Abby stopped crying and looked at him. "Thanks Tony for trying to help". Then Abby remembered she was mad at him for having a talk with McGee. Abby sat up and gave her brother her best "Gibbs Glare". "Wait a minute this is partly your fault. Why did you threaten McGee? I am so sick of you and dad treating me like a baby." and with that Abby landed a half hearted punch to Tony's arm.

Tony was stunned that one minute she was crying her eyes out and then next she was trying to blame him for the mess she was in. Sisters! "Whoa Abbs. It is my job to protect my baby sister. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Abby didn't know if it was the stress of the night but she felt herself getting angrier and angrier at her brother. She snapped and began yelling a mile a minute at her brother. She was talking so fast he had a hard time understanding what she was saying. Something about how dare he….not a baby….stop butting into my life….. Then Abby took her shoe off and threw it at her door. It was unfortunate that Jen had heard all the yelling from downstairs and came up to see what was going on. She walked into Abby's room when the shoe was midair. Abby watched in horror as her shoe nearly collided with her mother.

Tony just sat on the bed with his mouth hanging open at the entire scene. Once Jen recovered from the shock of what just happened she began to advance on her equally shocked daughter.

Abby's brain finally kicked in and she tried to apologize to her very angry mother while she backed as far away from her mom as possible. "Mom I'm soooooooo sorry. I didn't know you where there. I was not trying to throw it at you."

Jen kept advancing on her daughter until Abby had backed herself quite literally into a wall. Jen held up her hand to silence her daughter. Jen got face to face with her daughter. And in a dangerously low voice Jen told her daughter what she thought of the temper tantrum. "Abigail you are in enough trouble. I don't care that you weren't aiming for me. WE DO NOT THROW THINGS IN THIS HOUSE. I don't know what you 2 are yelling about and right now I don't care. Anthony get in your room NOW."

Tony didn't need to be told twice with the mood his mother was in. He hauled it out of there and into his own room as fast as he could.

When Tony had left, Jen grabbed her daughter by the arm and dragged her over to her bed. Jen sat down and pulled her daughter over her knee. "You SWAT had SWAT better SWAT knock SWAT off SWAT the SWAT attitude. SWAT SWAT SWAT.

When Jen stopped the spanking she stood Abby up and led her none too gently downstairs into the study. She deposited the sobbing Abby into a corner. "I suggest you do NOT move from the corner until told. Do you understand young lady?"

Abby nodded her head. She reached a hand back to try to rub the sting out of her butt. "You put your hand by your side, maybe while you stand there the sting will remind you of what you did to get yourself in this mess."

Abby just cried harder. Her mom had just spanked her, she knew her dad was without a doubt going to spank her, and now Tony was probably mad at her.

Abby stood in the corner for what seemed like an hour but was probably only 10 minutes. She heard her dad come in and slam the front door. Jen who had been sitting at her desk in the study pretending to do work while she was really trying to calm down while keeping an eye on Abby, called to her husband "In the study Jethtro".

Jethro walked in and stopped short when he saw Abby standing in the corner. He had assumed Jen would send her to her room. He looked at Jen and cocked his head toward Abby. "What's going on Jen?'

"Well Jethro it seems your daughter was upset with Tony for some reason that I can not and will not explore right now, so in the middle of a temper tantrum Miss Abigail decided to throw a shoe, which I might add almost hit me when I walked through the door."

Abby was starting to feel her anger rise. Her mom made it sound so much worse then it really was. Once again Abby lost her good senses when she decided to but into a conversation she had not been asked to join. "I said I didn't know you were there. I thought I was throwing it at the door."

Before she even knew what happened her father and turned her around to look into his very irate face. He grabbed her arm and swatted her hard once "Apologize to mom NOW" he barked.

Abby looked at her mom "Sorry mom".

Before either Jen or Abby could say anything else Gibbs growled out orders for Abby to go to her room, get ready for bed, and wait for him to come up.

This time Abby just shut her mouth and did as she was told.

She sat on her bed and waited and cried and cried and worried.

Soon she heard her dad walking up the steps. He walked in, pulled out her desk chair and put it in front of her. He sat in the chair so they were face to face. He grabbed Abby's chin so she had to look into those angry blue eyes.

"Abby I want you to understand"….. Abby started to interrupt. Gibbs held up his hand, "Abigail do not interrupt me, just listen, you will get your turn. I want you to understand the reason mom and I are so upset is because what you did was dangerous. We had no idea where you were. Being out in the middle of the night is dangerous, plus you snuck out." Gibbs continued to lecture about how dangerous a stunt it was. Abby just sat and cried.

Finally Gibbs gave Abby a chance to speak. "So Abbs why did you do it?"

Abby had to try to stop her tears so she could get the words out. "I was sick of being treated like a baby. It is bad enough you and mom do it but when I found out Tony threatened McGee I got angry. I don't need you and Tony to scare off every guy I like."

Her explanation didn't seem to make her father any less angry.

"So you are trying to blame other people for your actions?"

Abby wasn't sure how she did it again but she actually managed to make the situation worse again. The vein in her dad's neck was starting to throb, a sure sign she was not accepting her explanation.

"Um no. It was stupid and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out and I shouldn't have made McGee go with me. I just thought a cemetery at night would be cool. I'm sorry dad."

"Abby what exactly were you and McGee doing in the cemetery? And were you drinking or smoking, and you better not lie because you know how I feel about lying."

Abby tried to lighten the mood "Dad equatorial pigmies know how you feel about lying"

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Too soon for humor dad?"

"Do ya think Abigail?" uh oh full name- better just answer the man before the vein pops in his neck.

"I swear dad we were not smoking or drinking…..well….." Abby remembered technically she did take a sip but it was only one sip. Her father was a trained investigator. She decided she better come clean because she wasn't sure how he could know but it seems Gibbs knew everything.

Another glare from her father "Well what Abby?"

Abby quickly looked down at her bare feet and concentrated on the light green color she had painted them to match her dress. "Well I did have one sip, but I swear dad it was only one and I didn't like it and I threw it away without taking another sip"

Gibbs just glared at her and looked for the tell tail signs that she was lying but didn't see any so he decided she was telling the truth.

Abby continued her story of how she had dragged McGee to look at all the cool names. She assured her father McGee was a perfect gentleman.

Finally after an hour of talking about what happened, what she did wrong, and even why she was angry at Tony, Gibbs decided it was time to finish this so they could all get some sleep, although the sun would be up soon.

Abby sat on her bed twirling her hair like she always did when nervous. It always broke his heart to see her sitting twirling her hair like a little girl. He wanted nothing more then to hug her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but before he could do that he had to make sure she understood how dangerous her actions were. This was his least favorite part about fatherhood.

Gibbs stood up in front of Abby "What you did was very dangerous. You do NOT sneak out of this house ever. I can guarantee that if you ever try something like that again I will use my belt on you."

Abby's eyes nearly popped out of her head. He had never used that on her. Even Tony had only gotten it once. She wasn't sure if he was serious but he usually meant what he said and said what he meant.

Gibbs continued "Abby the only reason I am not going to use my belt on you tonight is because you were smart enough not to drink or smoke. If you had been drinking you would be feeling my belt for the first time, so consider yourself lucky."

Lucky! Was he crazy. She was feeling far from lucky. But the though of him using his belt scared the heck out of her. She couldn't help but glance to the thick leather belt he was wearing. She shuddered to think of that hitting her backside.

Gibbs sat down on the bed "All right Abby let's get this over with. Drop the pj pants and bend over."

Yet again that night Abby's good sense decided to leave her and she decided this was a good time to questions her dad's methods. "Aww dad come on can't I keep my pjs?" She never had been allowed to keep them before so she had no idea why tonight would be any different but she was hoping.

Gibbs was almost yelling "I am not punishing your pj pants I am punishing you. Now move it."

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut tonight? "Jesus dad that is the stupidest thing, why do you always say that?" Once the words had left her mouth she regretted it.

When one angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs grabbed her and pulled not only her pj pants but her underwear down she almost died from embarrassment. He quickly put her over his knee. "That smart attitude just cost you your underwear.". Gibbs began swatting his daughters bare backside harder then he ever had before. He wanted to make darn sure this behavior and attitude stopped and stopped now.

Gibbs spanked her until her entire backside was bright red. He knew in an hour most of the redness would be gone and hopefully so would her reckless behavior and attitude.

When Gibbs finally stopped, Abby's face was wet from tears and she had snot running down her face. Gibbs gently pulled up her pants and put her on his lap. He let her cry on his shoulder while he rubbed her back and hugged her.

By the time she had settled down Gibbs had a wet spot on his shoulder of tears and snot. Abby looked at the wet spot. "Sorry dad"

Gibbs kissed her head "Don't worry about that. You did worse when you were a baby. You know I hate spanking you, but I will not sit by and allow you to put yourself in danger."

Abby laid her head back down on her dad "I know dad. And for what it is worth I am sorry. I know you and mom love me and I shouldn't have worried you. "

Once Abby was calmed down enough Gibbs laid her in her bed and tucked her in like when she was little.

Abby laid on her tummy and was glad her dad stayed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. As she drifted off to sleep she had to admit that even though she hated getting spanked she knew her mom and dad loved her and she never felt unloved and deep down she knew she had never gotten a spanking she didn't deserve.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

As much as Gibbs just wanted to go to bed and curl up next to Jen he knew there was still one more matter to be settled with his oldest offspring. All though he was not justifying Abby's action he could understand why she was upset at her brother.

Gibbs knew there was no way Tony was asleep. So he knocked on the teens door.

Tony had been watching a movie trying to block out the sounds of Abby's crying. Tony turned off the movie when he saw his dad enter.

Gibbs could see the concern in Tony's face and he figured he would put Tony's mind at ease before Tony pounced. "Don't worry Tony she is fine. She screwed up and had to face the consequences, but I assure she is fine."

Tony just looked at his father, although he knew his dad would never go to far with a punishment he still wasn't happy about how hard he was on Abby. "Did you have to be that hard on Abbs?"

Gibbs sat down on the bed next to his son. He looked at Tony's face and couldn't have been prouder of the protectiveness Tony had for his sister. "Yeah Tony I did. As much as it hurt me I don't ever want to see harm come to you or Abby. I would rather her backside be sore for a while then be down in Ducky's morgue looking at Abby on one of his tables. There are bad people out there Tony. People who don't mind hurting or even killing children. It is sad but true. I can't keep Abby safe if she is sneaking out."

As much as Tony hated to admit it he knew his dad was right. As much as he hated to hear Abby getting spanked he didn't want to see her get hurt or worse. "I get it dad".

"Good. Tony there is something you and I need to talk about. It is late and I am tired. I want you to hear me out before you interrupt and then I will give you a chance to say your piece."

Tony's mind began to wonder about what he dad was getting at. His dad looked more annoyed then angry. Tony began running through all the things he has done lately but still couldn't figure out what his dad was going to say.

Gibbs looked at his son. "Tony as admirable as it is that you like to protect Abby. I think when it comes to boys and dating you and I are going to need to step back and trust Abby a little more. Abby told me about the talk you had with McGee. While your heart was in the right place, your actions are unacceptable. You WILL apologize to him. As much as I don't like Abby dating we have to trust her judgment. We can't terrorize every guy she brings home."

Tony hung his head down. "I did feel a little bad for what I did to McDork." Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. Tony corrected himself "I mean McGee".

"I will apologize to McGee."

Gibbs put an arm around his son "Thank you Tony."

Tony grinned at his dad "But dad if any or her dates hurt her then can I scare them."

Gibbs tried to look serious and give Tony a "Gibbs Glare" before he broke into a smile. "Tony if any of her dates ever hurt her not only can you scare them. I will make them disappear without leaving any forensic evidence behind."

Gibbs got up to leave. When he was at the door he paused to look at his son. "Get some sleep. And Tony, I love you."

Tony grinned at his dad "I love you too dad."

By the time Gibbs got to curl up in bed with Jenny the sun was just beginning to rise. Good thing he was a trained federal agent used to crazy hours.

The next morning Gibbs and Jenny woke up around 9. They enjoyed the quiet while they had their first cup of coffee of the day. Abby and Tony woke up around 11.

Jenny was cooking brunch for the family. Abby was doing homework. Tony was talking on the phone to Ziva and Jethro was working on the boat, when the doorbell rang. Jenny answered it. She was surprised to see Tim and Mr. McGee standing at the door.

"Mr. McGee, Timothy, please come in." she escorted them to the study. "Please have a seat. I need to go turn off the stove." While on her way into the kitchen she yelled down the basement stairs for Jethro to come up because they had company.

Jethro came up and was surprised to see Tim and his dad. Jethro went into the study and shook hands with both guests.

Mr. McGee spoke first. "I just wanted to come over and apologize for my sons actions last night. He should have shown better judgment last night."

Jen and Jethro were taken aback. As far as they were concerned Tim hadn't done anymore wrong then Abby. Jen looked over at Tim who looked pale and much like he was going to throw up.

Jen looked at their guests "I can assure you Mr. McGee you have nothing to apologize for. Tim is not responsible for Abby's actions. Abby is stubborn, she gets it from her father," she said glancing at Jethro. Gibbs just snorted. She turned back to Mr. McGee. "Both Jethro and I like Tim very much. As far as we are concerned this incident is over and Tim is welcome to continue to be friends with Abby."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

Gibbs looked at the boy "From what I understand Tim you were the one who made Abigail come to me when we showed up. She told me she was prepared to run but you made her face the music. That was very brave. I give you credit, if I were in your position I don't think I would be as willing to face an angry father of my date."

Tim looked up at Gibbs "Thank….. Y.. you Mr…..Gibbs"

Tony had come down stairs because he was hungry. He walked by the study and saw his parents and Tim and his father sitting in there. He was curious to know what was going on. He paused in the doorway without trying to be noticed. Gibbs called out to him "Tony come here. I believe you have something to say to Tim."

Damn sometimes it sucked to have federal agents for parents, you couldn't get away with much.

Tony walked into the study and one look at his father's face he decided to just suck it up and apologize.

"Tim I am sorry I threatened you. I know you are a decent kid and that you really care for Abby. I am sorry I scared you and it won't happen again." Then he turned to Mr. McGee and apologized to him for threatening his son. This was the first Mr. McGee had heard about any of it but he accepted Tony's apology. Deep down Mr. McGee was hoping someday Tim would watch out for his little sister Sarah the way Tony does for Abby.

Before they left Tim turned to Gibbs. "Could I talk to Abby for just a minute sir?"

"Yep". "Tony go get your sister please."

A few minutes later Mr. McGee left and told Tim he expected him home in 10 minutes. Jenny went back to finishing brunch and Gibbs and Tony were stealing the bacon from the pan as fast as Jenny could cook it.

Abby and Tim were sitting in the study.

"Abby I am sorry you got in trouble. I hope we can still be friends."

Abby gave McGee a punch on his arm "McGee don't be dumb, of course we are still friends. My parents were never mad at you. I make my own choices. Of course we can still hang out. Wanna go to the park later?"

McGee's ears starting turning red. "Um… I can't. I am grounded for a month. Aren't you grounded Abbs? Your dad seemed really mad last night."

Now it was Abby's turn to blush "Um my parents usually don't ground us. They take a more hands on approach. Or more like a hand to butt approach."

"Ohh. Well I guess it is better then grounding. I would like to go to the park with you in a month. I guess I will be seeing you at school."

"Don't worry McGee a month will go fast and then we can hang out again. Until then we can hang out at school."

Just then Jen called from the kitchen "Abby come on food is ready. Hurry before these two wing nuts eat it all."

Abby and Tim said goodbye and Abby went to go grab some food. By the time she made it to the table the bacon was gone. But she was lucky enough to wrestle away a pancake from her brother.

The End?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I decided to give in to all the suggestions to continue. Will Abby get McGee to break his grounding? You'll just have to read and find out.**

**It had been a week and a half since the night Abby snuck out. Because Gibbs and Jenny believed in swift justice Abby was free to hang out with friends and attend social functions.**

**McGee on the other had was still grounded so he was able to go to school and then straight home. No phone, TV, computer, iPod. It was driving Abby crazy! McGee was like her best friend and she was used to texting or calling him when she had something she wanted to tell him. **

**The only time she got to talk to him was at school and her teachers kept getting in the way of that. McGee and Abby only had a few classes together and they seemed to be getting in trouble for talking in every class they had together. The classes Abby didn't have with McGee, she found herself writing notes to pass to him in the hall since she couldn't text him.**

**In fact Abby was so engrossed in writing that she hadn't noticed that Mrs. Smith had stopped her lecture on geography and was staring intently at Abby. Finally Mrs. Smith walked in front of Abby. "Abigail I had hoped that you were taking notes about my lecture but I do not believe I started my lecture with Dear Timmy." the rest of the class started giggling.**

**Abby was embarrassed. After all it was a private note. Abby looked at Mrs. Smith with as snotty of an expression as she dared. Under her breath Abby said "I bet my note is more exciting then your lecture on the longitude and latitude of Brazil."**

**Mrs. Smith narrowed her eyes at Abby. This was not like Abby . Abby was usually a good student. Sure the year she had Tony in her class, he had driven her crazy. In fact that year she had the Gibbs's phone number on speed dial, but Abby was never any trouble,**

"**Fine since you seem to think I have nothing useful to teach you, you can write a 2 page typed report on Brazil and present it to the class tomorrow."**

**Abby wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She normally was not rude or disrespectful to her teachers, her parents had made it clear how they felt about that subject. But Abby couldn't help it. She missed her best friend and was angry at the world.**

**Now it was a well known fact that Mrs. Smith wore a wig. It was never on straight and was always crooked, but no one ever dare mention the wig until now. Not even Tony made wig jokes to her face. Abby looked down at her hands as she mumbled "Fine Wig Head".**

**Melanie, Abby's friend looked at Abby like she had lost her mind. In fact most of the class sat in stunned silence. No one ever dared mention the "w" word before.**

**Mrs. Smith felt the last of her patience slip away. She pressed her lips together to keep from yelling. She walked over to her desk, rummaged in the drawer and started writing.**

**Abby looked up to find everyone starting at her like she was crazy. She just shrugged her shoulders. What could she say. The damage had already been done.**

**Mrs. Smith walked over to Abby and handed her a detention slip. "I want it signed by your parents and I will see you tomorrow afternoon for detention."**

**Abby took the detention slip and tried to keep the tears that were starting to form, from falling. All the fight had left her and she was feeling defeated.**

**Lucky for Abby the bell rang signaling the end of class.**

**As students began spilling out into the halls Abby frantically searched for McGee. She found him heading down the hall to math.**

**As soon as she was standing next to him she started crying.**

**McGee had no idea what had happened. He put a hand on Abby's shoulder. "Abbs what's wrong?'**

**Abby started talking 90 miles an hour. "I was writing a note and she embarrassed me and I was rude and she assigned me a report and I called her wig head and she gave me detention and now I have to have it signed and my parents are going to kill me and it sucks and I miss hanging out with you after school and I just hate you being grounded and now I will probably be grounded for the detention but probably not because my parents don't usually ground us and I don't want to get spanked because that sucks and …"**

**McGee who was having a hard time keeping up finally put up his hand to silence Abby's babbling. "Abbs, slow down."**

**Just then the bell rang signaling that everyone had better get to their next class before the next bell. **

**McGee looked at Abby apologetically. "Abbs everything will be okay. We gotta go. Just relax Abbs."**

"**Yeah easy for you to say McGee. I have never gotten detention. This sucks."**

"**Abbs we gotta go. You don't want to get in trouble for being late."**

**Abby began to dry her eyes. At least she had math with McGee. She and McGee walked down the hall together.**

**A few times during class Abby had gotten caught signing to McGee, not that it did much good as he was not versed in ASL and usually didn't know what she was saying. **

**After Mr. Monk had to stop class a second time to speak to Abby, she decided she didn't need anymore trouble so he stopped and tried to pay attention.**

**Math was the last class of the day. After math Abby and Tim went to their lockers. Tim had to wait out front for his mom to pick him up. Abby went outside hoping Tony wouldn't be there yet so she could talk with Tim until his mom came. Much to her dismay Tony was already there.**

**Abby said good bye to Tim and got into the car.**

**Tony looked at his sister and knew something was wrong. She was usually bubbly and talking a mile a minute about her day. "Abbs you okay?"**

**Abby didn't want to talk about her day and she didn't want to admit that she got her first detention. "I'm fine, don't worry about it Tony."**

**Tony knew that she was not okay but she made it clear she wasn't ready to talk about it so he decided to respect that.**

**They drove home in silence.**

**When they got home Abby went upstairs to write her report on Brazil and do her homework. She decided to wait and see what kind of a mood her parents were in before she showed them her detention slip. She had never gotten one before and she didn't know what her parents were going to say about it.**

**Gibbs was had just closed a horrible case which involved a murder/suicide of a marine and his wife and son. He was in a foul mood. Murders were bad enough but he especially hated ones that involved children.**

**Jen had several ops going and SecNav was breathing down her neck. To say the least she was stressed and not in the best mood.**

**Jen had to have work done on her car do she and Jethro had carpooled to work. They arrived home both in a bad mood. **

**Tony was upstairs studying and Abby was just finishing her homework when she heard her parents come up the stairs. She could hear them both ranting at each other. Each was ranting about their own issues at work, neither really listening to the other.**

"**Great" Abby muttered to herself. It looked like both her parents were in a bad mood. She didn't want to have to show either of them her detention slip.**

**Jen and Jethro both changed and then went to say hello to the kids. They both went to check on Tony and talk to him about his day. Then they went into Abby's room.**

**Abby was laying on her bed listening to her iPod and studying her Spanish for her test.**

**Gibbs walked over and kissed her head. Jen sat down on the bed next to her daughter.**

**Abby looked up at her parents. She could tell even though they were trying not to bring their work home, that they were both still in a bad mood. Abby tried to smile and pretend everything was fine. "Hey mom, dad"**

**Gibbs looked at his daughter. He gut was telling him something was off. Jen also noticed that her daughter wasn't her usual self. "Abbs is everything okay honey. You don't quite seem yourself honey?"**

**Abby looked at her mom and twirled one of her pigtails "Fine mom"**

**Gibbs continued to stare at his daughter. Abby was starting to get nervous under his stare. "Really I'm fine you can stop staring at me like I am a criminal."**

**Gibbs who was already short on patience was not about to let that rude comment slide. He reached down and swatted her backside hard. "Knock off the attitude."**

**Abby looked at her dad and backed down. She did not want to push him in the mood he was in, that was for sure.**

"**I'm sorry dad. I just miss McGee." **

**Jen felt bad for her daughter. She knew how much she liked spending time with McGee. "Well honey he will be paroled soon hopefully. He did something wrong and had to be punished. His parents just chose a grounding instead of the method your dad and I use."**

"**Yeah, I miss him though"**

**Jen tugged on one of Abby's pigtails. "We are getting take out for dinner. What do you want from Augies?"**

**At that moment Abby had made up her mind about 2 things.**

**1. She was hungry and really wanted veggie lasagna from Augies**

** was no way in hell she was giving her parents the detention slip with the mood they were in especially her dad. Her backside was still stinging from that one warning swat.**

**TBC-ok I got sidetracked. But I promise once we get the detention issue straightened out Abby will try to get McGee to sneak out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was a solemn affair at the Gibbs house. Jen and Gibbs were still upset about work. Abby was thinking about her detention. And Tony just wanted to get up to his room so he could call Ziva.

Once they finished their quiet dinner each member of the Gibbs house went in their own direction. Gibbs went downstairs to sand his boat and drink some bourbon. Tony went to call Ziva. Jen went to the study to do some paperwork for work. And Abby went up to her room to commit forgery.

Abby had made up her mind at dinner. Her parents were both in a bad mood so giving them the detention slip was out of the question. Since her dad had an almost impossible signature to reproduce, Abby had decided to forge her mom's name to her detention slip.

She changed into her favorite jammies with the pink skulls. Then she rummaged through her desk until she found an old Friday Folder from when she was in 5th grade. Her teacher that year had sent a folder home every Friday full of work to be looked at and signed. At the time Abby had saved it with some of her favorite assignments. Now she took it out and flipped it over and traced her mom's signature. Then she sat down at her desk and pulled out a pad of paper. Over the next half hour Abby practiced writing Jennifer Sheppard Gibbs to match her mothers signature.

When Abby was sure her forgery was similar to her mom's she pulled the detention slip out of her book bag and carefully wrote Jennifer Sheppard Gibbs. When she was done she carefully put it back into her book bag.

Abby was careful to take all of her practice papers and flush them down the toilet so as not to leave any evidence behind. Tony had taught Abby once how to properly flush papers down the toilet. The trick was to wet the paper first until it was saturated. Then it would flush easily.

Tony had once tried to flush a progress report, only because the paper was not wet it did not go down the toilet. Tony did not bother to check if it actually flushed. As luck would have it Gibbs was the next one to use the bathroom and confronted his son with one wet progress report. Needless to say Gibbs was not happy and after he washed the toilet water from his hand, he used that hand to smack some sense into his son's backside. It was after that spanking that Tony figured out how to perfect a perfect flush of unwanted papers.

The next morning Abby and Tony woke to find their parents gone for the day. Noemi had come to work early and had made eggs and bacon for the kids for breakfast. There was a note on the table from Jen.

Dear Abby and Tony,

Dad and I had to leave early. Noemi will make you a yummy breakfast. Have a good day at school. Dad and I love you and we will see you tonight,

Love,

Mom

p.s Tony behave and get you and your sister to school on time!

Abby and Tony ate their breakfast. While they were in the car Abby turned to her brother.

She nervously traced the silver glittery skull on her jeans. "Um Tony can you pick me up at 3:45 today instead of 2:45?"

Tony raised a curious eye at his little sister. "Why Abbs?"

Abby felt her stomach flip flop. She didn't want to lie to her brother but she also didn't want to tell him what she had done. She knew for a fact he would NOT tell on her and if she did get caught he would get in trouble for not telling so she was determined to keep him out of it.

She began to twirl her pigtail. "I am staying after for some extra help with Spanish". After all is was believable. Abby was fluent in sign language thanks to their deaf aunt Grace. In fact Gibbs and Abby both signed quite well. Jen and Gibbs were also both fluent in French from their time in Paris. Abby had opted to take Spanish in school even though her parents wanted her to take French. Abby had gotten a B which did not make for a happy Abby. If Abby didn't get straight A's she was not happy. Jenny and Gibbs were just happy that she was trying her best. It was Abby that put the pressure on herself to get all A's.

Tony could not understand his sisters passion for getting all A's. Tony's philosophy was to do as little work as he could while getting by with grades that didn't make his parents blow a gasket. "Abbs your weird. There is nothing wrong with a B".

Abby rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yeah well I want an A. So will ya pick me up on hour later or what?"

"Sure if you want to spend more time at school then you have to fine by me. I'll just hang out with Ziva and then come get you. 3:45 out front of the school. I'll be there Muneca."

"Nice use of the Spanish word for doll. On second thought, why do you know the Spanish word for doll?"

Tony flashed a smile at his sister "Because once when I was trying to impress the new exchange student from Mexico I started calling her doll in Spanish to impress her."

Abby rolled her eyes at her girl chasing brother. "Good grief. Well since I don't remember a Mexican exchange student in your dating repertoire I guess she wasn't impressed?"

They had just pulled up in front of Abby's school. Tony leaned over and gave his sister a kiss on her head. "Si senorita. Adios!" and he gently shoved her out of the door to the car.

As the day wore on without incident Abby was beginning to get a little smug that everything was going to work out. She had been a little nervous when she got to Wig Head's class. Abby walked in and sat down.

As the students were still filing in Mrs. Smith look at Abby "Miss Gibbs do you have something to give me".

Abby reached into her bag and pulled out the signed slip and handed it to her teacher. She found herself holding her breath hoping Mrs. Smith wouldn't call her on the forged signature.

Mrs. Smith took the signed form and put it on her desk. It had been 4 years since she had Tony. It looked like Mrs. Gibbs signature to her.

Abby let out the breath she had been holding when Mrs. Smith began her lecture by drowning on about Hungry. The last 15 minutes of class Mrs. Smith did make Abby get up and present her punishment report on Brazil.

What Abby didn't know was that during lunch that day Mrs. Smith had taken it upon herself to call Jenny at work.

Jenny was sitting at her desk when Cynthia buzzed her. "Director-Mrs. Smith, Abby's teacher is on the phone."

Jenny was remembering back to when Tony had Mrs. Smith. Jenny could picture her with her wig always sideways. Jenny smiled at the visual. She picked up the phone "This is Jenny Gibbs."

"Mrs. Gibbs. I am sorry to bother you. I just wanted to touch base with you quickly regarding Abby."

Jen sat in her chair listening not quite sure why Abby's teacher was calling her.

"What about Abby?" asked Jenny in a cautious voice. After all this wasn't Tony. This was Abby. Usually Abby's teachers didn't call.

"Well Mrs. Gibbs Abby was much better behaved in class today. And I wanted to say thank you for talking with her regarding her behavior yesterday."

Jenny was utterly confused and for a minute wondered if Mrs. Smith was talking about the right child. After all Mrs. Smith was getting on in years. "Mrs. Smith, I'm sorry but I haven't a clue what you are talking about. Are you telling me Abby is acting up in class?"

Mrs. Smith was starting to get flustered. "Mrs. Gibbs I am referring to the detention slip Abby came home with yesterday due to her rudeness in class. She was rude and disrespectful. She called me names. I am assuming you and Mr. Gibbs had a talk with her as her behavior was much improved today."

Jen was starting to feel her blood boil. While she didn't tell Mrs. Smith, inside Jen was thinking "Oh believe me Jethro and I will be having a talk with Miss Abby tonight, and she is going to find out how we feel about lying."

Jen was still trying to put all the pieces together of what had transpired in the last 24 hours. "So Mrs. Smith Abby has detention tonight?"

"Yes until 3:45."

"Mrs. Smith please do not tell Abby we spoke. And rest assured this will be the last time you have a problem with Abby misbehaving in class."

"Thank you Mrs. Gibbs. Abby is usually a very well behaved student. I won't mention we talked."

As soon as Jenny had hung up with Mrs. Smith, she picked up her phone. "Cynthia please tell Jethro I need to see him NOW."

Jen was seething. How dare that little sneak misbehave and then lie. She sat and contemplated Abby's fate while she waited for her husband to come up so she could fill him in.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Jethro was sitting at his desk writing up a report when his phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Special Agent Gibbs the director needs to see you now"

"Ok Cynthia I will be right up"

Jethro grabbed his coffee and went up the stairs to see Jen. When he reached her office he went in without knocking. Jethro went over to her and kissed her "Madam Di rec tor" he said cheekily.

Jen just glared at him and snatched his coffee out of his hand and began drinking it.

"I just got a call from YOUR daughter's teacher."

Uh oh if she is referring to Abby as HIS daughter that means she is in trouble.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs attempted to get his coffee back from Jenny to prepare himself for whatever it was that Abby had done now. All he got for his effort was a slap on his hand.

"Try to take this coffee away Jethro and I swear you will lose that hand. I am cranky and haven't had a coffee all morning."

Gibbs decided it would be wise to just give her the coffee. Sitting down he decided to see what had made his wife so pissed. "Ok Jen what did Abbs do?"

Jenny related the entire conversation with Mrs. Smith about how Abby had detention and had been rude in class.

The more Gibbs heard the more upset he felt himself getting. "That is why she was acting hinky last night. Is Tony covering for her?"

"I don't know Jethro. Jethro I have to be in MTAC this afternoon overseeing an undercover op. I am sorry but you are going to have to deal with this until I can get home. Your team finished their case yesterday. If anything new comes in I can get someone to go with Franks so you don't need to be here."

"I'll deal with Abby on one condition."

Jen just looked at her husband.

"You give me my coffee back"

Jen had already finished the coffee. She smiled at her husband and handed him back the cup. "Sure thing Jethro".

When Gibbs took the cup he knew it was empty. He got up, threw it in the trash "Women". He gave Jen a quick kiss and left to get a new coffee and then retrieve his delinquent daughter.

Once in the car Gibbs called Tony.

Tony saw his dads number and figured his dad was calling to say he got a case and would be home late. Tony flipped open his phone. "Hey dad"

"Tony I'm out of work early so I am going to surprise Abby by picking her up at school today."

"Ok but she asked me to pick her up at 3:45 today"

"Why?"

"You know Abbs and her grades. She is freaking out because she got a B in Spanish so she was staying after for help."

Gibbs had a feeling that Tony was clueless about the trouble his sister was in. Otherwise he would be acting more squirrelly about allowing his dad to pick Abby up.

"Ok I will pick her up at 3:45. Don't tell her I want to surprise her"

"Ok I am going to go to the library with Ziva and study after school."

"Is that what they call it these days. We used to call it making out."

Tony groaned. "Ok gross dad. I am not having this conversation with you. We really are going to the library to study. I will be home by 6 for dinner."

Gibbs was laughing as he hung up. While at the coffee shop drive through Gibbs couldn't help but smile as to just how surprised Abby was going to be when her dad showed up instead of Tony.

Meanwhile Abby sat in detention bored out of her mind. There was no talking aloud, after all this was supposed to be a punishment. There were 4 other kids in detention. Abby had seen them around but they didn't hang in the same crowd. Abby decided to start on her homework. She hated sitting still and quiet. After what seemed like a long agonizing hour, detention was over. Abby grabbed her stuff and went outside to wait for Tony.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she looked in the parking lot and saw her dad's yellow car with the black stripe. She tried to convince herself maybe Tony was driving her dad's car for some reason. Abby's fears were confirmed when she got closer to the car and saw one Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting behind the wheel.

Gibbs had decided to play along with Abby's little game and give her just enough rope to either hang herself or come clean. He was hoping she would make it easier on everyone and come clean but his gut was telling him that Abby's wasn't going down without a fight.

Gibbs opened the passengers side door. "Hey Abbs. I came to surprise you. I left work a little early today. Mom and I were so distracted last night and you seemed upset about something. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Abby felt the color drain from her face and her stomach felt like a million butterflies. "Um I'm fine". Abby was trying hard to keep her voice steady.

Gibbs still pretended he knew nothing about Abby's trouble at school. "Tony said you were getting extra help in Spanish. I am so proud of you for going the extra step to get all A's."

Oh god like Abby wasn't feeling bad enough, she certainly did not need her dad to tell her he was proud. She felt herself relax a little. Maybe he didn't know anything because if he knew the truth she was sure he would have pounced already. "Thanks" Abby mumbled.

Gibbs continued to play along while on the inside he was counting to keep himself calm. The more Abby lied the worse she was making this for the both of them. "So how was school today?"

Abby was trying to avoid looking at her father so she began to pick at the black nail polish that was starting to chip on her fingernails. "Um it was fine. I got to see McGee and we had a sub in math so I got to do seat work with McGee. I miss him and can't wait till he is let out of lockup. He still has a little over two weeks left."

Gibbs just nodded his head at her rambling. He did notice her twirling her hair in between picking at her nails. Sure sign she was nervous.

"Nothing else interesting about school today Abbs?"

At this point she should have come clean, knowing her parents were trained investigators and all the hints her dad was dropping indicated that he knew something he wasn't saying. But Abby held out hope that maybe, just maybe she would get away with it.

"Nope nothing that I can think of." Trying to change the subject. "When is mom coming home?"

Gibbs decided it was time to get the truth from Miss Abby. "Mom is busy in MTAC for a few more hours. Hey your mom had an interesting call today from Mrs. Smith."

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, he already knows. I am so dead thought Abby. One look at her dads face and it confirmed her fears. He looked pissed. She tried to scoot as close to the door as she could get and as far away from Gibbs as she could.

"Oh" was all Abby could manage to say for fear of crying.

Gibbs gave her the "Gibbs Glare". "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Abby was starting to feel cornered which meant her mouth was in danger of landing her in more trouble. "What do you want me to say?" she mumbled with a little too much attitude.

Gibbs could feel his blood boiling even more. "I want the truth. I don't want to hear another peep out of you until we get home and then you are going to tell me everything from beginning to end without attitude because so help me, if you get snotty you won't sit for a week."

It was too much. Abby started crying. Gibbs wanted nothing more then to lean over and kiss her head, but now was not the time. He would comfort her later, now he had to play strict dad, his least favorite part of parenting.

When they pulled into the driveway Gibbs got out and went around to Abby's door. He grabbed her by the arm and out of the car. He kept a hold of her arm all the way into the house. Once they got in the house he ordered her into the study. "Sit"

Abby sat quickly to get her backside out of the line of fire. Gibbs went to lock up his gun. When he came back he sat across from Abby. He demanded she tell him the whole story from beginning to end.

When she got to the part about calling Mrs. Smith "Wig head" he couldn't help but smile. He could picture the old bag sitting across from him and Jenny talking about whatever Tony had been up to in class. It never failed, every time he saw her, her wig was always slightly off center.

By the time Abby was done explaining how she had forged her mothers signature, Gibbs was fuming.

He stood up and started pacing while he was yelling at her in his gruff ex marine voice. "Disrespect, name-calling, forgery, and repeated lying."

Abby just sat and cried. Why did her parents always make it sound like a federal offense when she did something wrong?

Gibbs sat down and looked at his daughter. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Abby what you did was bad enough, but I gave you a chance to come clean in the car and you continued to lie.

That was a big difference between Tony and Abby. Tony often got up to more trouble but he was usually willing to admit his mistakes and pay the price. Abby on the other hand usually got up to less trouble, but when she was caught she usually wouldn't go down without a fight which usually equaled more trouble for her.

Gibbs knew what he had to do but he really didn't want to. Damn Jenny was going to owe him an entire coffee store for having to deal with their stubborn daughter.

"All right Abby, you do realize you are in trouble for what you did at school, forging your moms name, and lying. And to top it off you are in more trouble for lying to me in the car instead of coming clean. You know how mom and I feel about lying."

Abby just continued to cry.

Gibbs sat down and pulled Abby up from the couch. "Drop your jeans and get over my knee".

Abby knew it was going to happen but she still wasn't happy about it.

Gibbs pulled her over his knee and spanked her backside 20 times covering every inch. Abby was crying, and it hurt his heart as much as it hurt Abby's backside.

When he was done with the spanking he stood her up. She had expected him to pull her onto his lap and tell her it was over. She was stunned when he stood her up and led her to a corner.

Gibbs carefully pulled up Abby's jeans and stood her in a corner. "You will stand here for 10 minutes and try to calm yourself down. Then we will finish discussing lying."

Abby was confused. Her parents rarely made her stand in the corner. She began to worry that maybe her dad was going to spank her again. He wouldn't? Would he?

Gibbs really hated what he was about to do. In fact he never thought he would ever resort to using his belt on Abby, but her lying was getting out of control.

After 10 minutes he called Abby out of her corner. She slowly made her way over to her dad. She had stopped crying and was down to a sniffle. Gibbs pointed for her to sit.

Although Abby really wasn't in the mood for sitting, one look at her dad told her he wasn't in the mood for her to question him. She sat very carefully.

"Abigail I want you to know that if you had told me the truth in the car we would be done. But since you decided to lie we are not done. You know how your mom and I feel about lying. You need to tell us the truth even if it means you are going to get in trouble, because if we find out you are lying you are going to be in even more trouble like you are now."

Abby just hung her head. She felt bad for lying to her dad and even Tony that morning.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Abby I am going to do something I swore I would never have to do. Your mom and I are done with the lying."

Abby's eyes grew wide as she saw her dad start to unbuckle his belt. No, surely he wasn't going to spank her with that. "Dad?" was all she could get out.

Gibbs could see her start to freak out. Before she could work herself into a fit and make it worse he grabbed her, pushed her jeans down. He sat down and put her over his knee.

Abby tried to cover her butt but Gibbs pinned her hand in his. He brought his belt down with a slap. Abby couldn't believe how much more it hurt then her dads hand. "Owwww" cried Abby.

Gibbs brought the belt down 4 more times giving her a total of 5 swats. Abby was crying hard and didn't even notice he had stopped at first. Gibbs started rubbing her back and then he carefully sat her on his lap. He continued to rub her back while she cried.

It took her about 20 minutes to get her crying under control.

"I'm sorry dad. I won't lie."

Gibbs kissed the top of her black hair. "I hope not Abby, because I never want to have to do that again,"

"Believe me dad, I don't ever want you to do that again. I thought your big ole hand hurt, but wow your belt really hurts!"

"Good remember that next time you are tempted to lie"

"Believe me dad I will."

"Do you have homework to do Abbs?"

"Nope I did it in detention"

"You feel like helping me sand the boat?"

Abby loved working on the boat. She knew it was her dads way of saying all was forgiven. "Yeah I am just going to get out of my jeans and put on my pj's."

"Gibbs kissed the top of her head one last time and put her on her feet. "OK get changed and help me until Tony gets home. We may have to eat dinner without mom. She is swamped at work and might be late. Tony will be home soon."

As Abby turned to walk out of the room Gibbs called after her. "You know you owe Tony and your mom an apology for lying and also mom for forging her name"

Oh crap. She turned to her dad "Your not going to let mom spank me again are you?"

"Well she is not happy Abbs but I think you have been punished enough so I am sure mom will just talk to you."

With that Abby turned to get changed and then to help her dad on the boat.

TBC- I swear I will get back to Abby and McGee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note- Thank you all for being patient. Sorry it took this long.**

**Also I know nada about boat building or woodworking so I was winging that part.**

**Also thanks to my 5 year old who is memorizing the periodic table of elements because he "Wants to be a scientist" I can name 15, I just can't spell 15 of them, so I went with the ones I could spell.**

Abby went up to her room and took off her jeans. She pulled out her favorite pair of jammies and carefully put them on. She couldn't believe how much her butt still hurt. Hum.. Maybe lying and forgery weren't such a good idea.

Once she got changed she went down to the basement. Gibbs was already working on the boat. He looked up at Abby and handed her a hammer and some nails. He showed her where to pound in the nails.

Gibbs went back to sawing a piece of wood.

Abby started pounding in nails. Gibbs was still sawing on the piece of wood. The two quietly worked while enjoying each others company.

While still sawing Gibbs began to talk. "you know Abbs you aren't the only Gibbs to call a teacher a name."

Abby's interest was beginning to peek. She stopped hammering to look at her dad. "Oh really? Do tell!"

Gibbs smirked at the memory. "Well I was in 8th grade. I had this old and I mean old teacher Mrs. Sullivan. She had to be about 80 years old. She was nuts. She used to make us watch movies of her family who lived in Alaska." Abby giggled. "Anyway she was awful. All the kids hated her. We used to call her "Old Battle Ax Sullivan".

Abby rolled her eyes "Oh dad really?"

Gibbs picked up some sandpaper and began sanding the wood he had just cut. "Yes really. Anyway one day we had to hand in a book report on Romeo and Juliet. I didn't do the report so obviously I didn't hand anything in. The next day when she went to hand back papers I pretended she had forgotten mine. I accused her of losing my paper. When she told me I had to redo it I might have told her to "shut up you old battle ax".

Abby couldn't help herself. She started laughing picturing her dad actually saying that to a teacher.

Gibbs glared at her in mock seriousness "Hey don't get any ideas young lady. What I did was wrong and very disrespectful"

Abby got her laughter under control. "So did Grandpa find out what you did?

Gibbs groaned at the memory of Jackson's reaction to what his son had done. "you could say Grandpa found out. Mrs. Sullivan grabbed me by the ear, they could way back then, well she marched me to the office and told Mr. Forde the Principal. He called my father right then and there. Your grandpa, the man you think is all cuddles and sweetness, well let me tell you he came to school, dragged me to the car by my ear, and when we got home he whupped my butt with his belt until I thought I would never sit again."

Abby couldn't picture her grandpa spanking her dad or dragging him by the ear. "My grandpa?" she asked in shocked awe.

Gibbs rubbed his butt at the memory. "Oh yeah, YOUR grandpa. He didn't tolerate disrespect anymore then your mom and I do. Next day I had to apologize to Battle Ax Sullivan. So see you aren't the only one who has done something dumb."

Abby threw her hands around her dads neck. "Dad I love you". She knew her dad only told her that story to make her feel better.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head "Love you to Abbs".

Father and daughter continued to work on the boat and talk about life in general. Gibbs cherished every minute he and Abby spent working on the boat because there would come a day when she was going to prefer spending time with a boy instead of her daddy.

Gibbs and Abby continued to work until they heard the front door close. Tony came to the top of the basement stairs "Hey what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Gibbs and Abby put down the tools and made their way up the stairs. "When are you not starving Tony?' yelled Abby.

Tony pulled on his sisters pigtail. "Ha ha"

Gibbs couldn't help but rib Tony a little. "So Tony, you and Ziva get a lot of studying done did ya?"

"Ha ha dad. We did study. We studied the periodic table of elements for a test."

Gibbs continued to smirk "Ok name 15 elements."

"That is easy, oxygen, silver, uranium, gold, copper, helium, zinc, hydrogen, um…. Well we didn't finish, we are studying again tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I bet you are Tony" laughed Gibbs

As Abby was setting the table Gibbs began to take the dinner Noemi had left for them. One of the families favorites, empanadas with rice and beans.

It was just the three of them since Jen was still stuck at work. As they sat down to dinner Tony noticed Abby scrunch her face up when she sat. He knew that look. It was the "I got spanked and my butt still hurts" look.

Tony nudged his sister. Abby looked at her brother and mouthed "I'll tell you later".

They ate dinner and Gibbs set aside a plate for Jenny for when she finally came home. After dinner was cleaned up Abby and Tony went upstairs. Tony followed Abby into her room and flopped down on her bed. "Ok kid spill it. You got spanked didn't you?"

Abby flopped down next to her brother on her stomach and told him the whole story. She also apologized for lying to him that morning.

Tony couldn't believe his ears. He was shocked at both his sister for actually trying to pull off something like that, but also at his dad for using a belt on his baby sister.

"Oh Abbs, what were you thinking? You had to know dad was on to you when he came to pick you up. Next time just come clean."

Abby hung her head. "I know. It was stupid"

Tony couldn't help but feel some pride that Abby had finally been the one to call Mrs. Smith, wig head to her face. "I wish I could have seen the old bats face. That darn wig was never on right the entire year I had her."

"Yeah but I still have to face mom whose signature I forged."

Tony cringed. "Oh that is bad, really bad. Mom is gonna kill you."

Abby punched her brother in the arm. "thanks for trying to cheer me up you big doofus."

"Sorry Abbs, it's just mom is gonna be mad. You realize forgery is a felony?"

"Ok out, your not helping me Tony."

Tony got up to leave while Abby threw a pillow at him.

Jenny was stuck at work until well into the morning so Tony and Abby were sound asleep when she got home. Gibbs who had been working in the basement came up when he heard his wife come home. As Jenny collapsed on the couch Jethro came in and handed her a cup of coco.

"Hot chocolate? What am I five?" asked Jenny with amusement

"I thought it would help you relax, too late for coffee."

Jenny laughed "Too late for coffee, says the coffee junkie"

They cuddled on the couch while Jenny filled Gibbs in on what little she could about the undercover op. Then Gibbs filled Jenny in on Abby. He thought for sure Jen was going to blow a gasket when he told her he swatted Abby with his belt. He was shocked when Jenny looked up and said "Good, she deserved everything she got."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with it all Jethro. I know how much you hate punishing the kids especially Abby. Miss Abby and I will be discussing the unauthorized use of my signature tomorrow".

"Jen I know your mad, just remember she was punished and I don't think it is necessary that she is punished anymore, but no matter what you decide I've got your six and I will always back you up."

The next morning Abby went downstairs to find her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. Gibbs had gone out for a run and Tony was still asleep.

"Oh hi mom" said Abby kissing her mom on the cheek.

Jenny reached up and hugged her daughter "Hey honey. Sit down I think we need to talk."

Abby gulped, oh crap!

Abby slowly sat and waited for her mom to blow.

Jenny was trying to remain calm but inside she was seething. "Abigail do you realize forging someone's signature is a felony? You can go to jail for doing that!"

Abby rolled her eyes which unfortunately for her, Jenny saw.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady. Do you understand what you did and how wrong it was. I know dad covered the disrespect, and lying, but I am going to deal with the felony."

Why did her mother always make a mountain out of a mole hill. "Geez mom they don't throw 12 year olds in jail for forging their moms signature."

One look at her mother and Abby regretted saying that out loud.

Jenny was up out of her seat and glaring down at her daughter in a nanosecond. "Your father tried to convince me that you had been punished enough and that I should only talk to you, but clearly with this attitude I am not so sure. Maybe you and I need to have a conversation over my knee."

Abby quickly tried to back peddle "I'm sorry mom. I know forging your name was wrong. I won't do it again, and I am sorry I got snippy."

Jenny grabbed Abby's arm "Up"

Abby tried to protest "Mom did daddy tell you he spanked me twice and once with his belt?"

Jenny turned a deaf ear to Abby's whining. She pulled Abby out of her chair and swatted her hard 5 times. "If you ever and I mean ever forge anyone's signature again, I don't care what punishment your father gives you, I will personally borrow his belt and spank you again myself, are we clear young lady?"

Abby's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She didn't know if her mom was serious but she never wanted to find out. "Yes mom. I swear it won't happen again."

"Good, now how about it you and I go shopping at the mall. After my day at work yesterday I need some girl time?"

Abby started jumping up and down "Yes. I'll go get dressed".

Up next- McGee's Great Escape


End file.
